


Onward And Beyond: Tome 1

by Sammyalle



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Emotional, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyalle/pseuds/Sammyalle
Summary: Carissa is the typical 19 year old, but she has a strange past that calls her back to where it all started. Returning to New mushroomton 300 years later, she will make new friends and defeat a returning evil that threatens the very fate of magic and peace.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Wilden Lightfoot, Carissa/Barley Lightfoot, Carissa/Laurel Lightfoot, Colt Bronco/Laurel Lightfoot, Side Characters - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

300 years ago, there was magic.

Everyone lived in harmony under the eye of a mighty King and Queen. The king was a powerful wizard and his wife was The Oracle, an all powerful spirit that possessed the powers of the 4 spirits. Fire, Wind, Water and Earth, together formed the Silver Crystal Gem, the embodiment of all 4 gems. When they gave birth to their first born, the queen knew exactly what her name was going to be.

"My Love, I was thinking about, Sybella"

The king looked up to his wife and smiled warmly.

"It's perfect, Princess Sybella of Ravaryn"

The king said proudly. Before they could say a world more, a sound deafened their ears as their guards rushed in.

"MAJESTY, HIGHNESS, THE KINGDOM IS UNDER SIEGE"

The men said, worrying the queen. The king reassured his wife to make an easy escape while he fought off the enemy's.

"But, Asir-"

She began, be he cut her off by ordering her to escape with their baby.

"GO, ILL FIGHT THEM OFF WHILE YOU GET ESCORTED TO SAFETY. GUARDS, TAKE HER"

She stared while her husband ran toward the front of the castle. She was taken to the back of the castle where a boat waited. She boarded and watched as the kingdom burned and fell apart. She knew what she had to do, and it was for the sake of her child and her safety. She used a teleportation spell and arrived at the only place that could help her in time of need, The Manticore's Tavern. She banged on the door, not waiting a second longer before she answered.

"Corey, take her, I must fight for my kingdom, whatever you do, protect my daughter with your life"

The queen said before disappearing into a portal. Corey stared down at the baby in her arm and knew what she needed to do.

* * *

Over the next 300 years, Corey trained their daughter to be strong, wise, noble and courageous. She mastered the Tome of spells and become the most powerful Acolyte to exist in the land. Though a war between evil and 2 kinds would drive her and Corey down 2 separate paths, as magic soon after would entirely fade away and be replaced with technology.

Now residing in the human world, now going under the name, Carissa, she will return to her roots and answer a mysterious call that's been beckoning her, Onward.


	2. Something New

Carissa stepped through the portal and took in the area. She saw cars, buildings and people walking around. She tucked hair behind her ear and proceeded to walk down the sidewalk. She saw people smiling and talking, drinking coffee, tee or pop. She checked her phone and saw it was only 3 in the afternoon. She walked a while longer and stopped at a cafe to get a snack. New Mushroom she thought, this place really changed the last time she was here, which was 60 years ago.

She looked around and saw the queue wasn't that long, so she parked herself behind an elderly elf lady and her possible husband. A man walked in and parked themselves behind her. He took in her long reddish hair and her peachy skin, something he'd never seen before.

"Never seen anyone like you before"

He spoke up, getting her attention. She turned seeing a tall elf with blue hair and a black beanie. He wore a vest that had various pins and patches on it, which gave off the nerd type, his fashion sense gave off punk vibes, something she had a secret liking for.

"Me, are you talking to me?"

She replied confusedly. He raised a brow and snickered, lifting his hands and placing them on his hips.

"Who else is in front of me?"

He said cockily as he grinned at her. She snorted at his remark and giggled.

"Yeah, never mind. I'm somewhat from around here"

She said, taking a strand and putting it behind her ear. He stared at her curiously, taking in her complexion. Her blue eyes looked like he was staring into the sea. He snapped out if it and saw that the elderly couple had gone next and was taking their orders.

"Alright, well, maybe you and I could get to know one another, if that's cool with you?"

He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck awaiting rejection. There was something about him that made her feel, safe and protected for some reason. She couldn't say no to someone so kind like himself.

"Sure, lets take our orders together"

He beamed and stared widely at her. He couldn't evan fathom how she, a stranger, just accepted his invitation. He smiled at her and they took their orders. Once he payed for them and they walked outside, he walked over toward a van she must have overlooked, since it was never there before.

"So, im guessing this is your vehicle, right?"

He stared at her before nodding and climbed in. closing the door and putting the keys in the ignition. She opened her side and climbed up into the seat. seeing how open it was in the back.

"Wow, this van is cool, never seen anything like it"

She beamed excitedly, closing the door and hearing the engine roar to life.

"She's my mighty steed, Guinevere 2"

She smiled hearing that name.

_"He's got looks and a choice with names, wonder if he has the personality, then that's a combination"_

She thought to herself, staring at him from her peripheral as he drove onto the road.

* * *

They drove for a while before stopping on front of a house. She stared at the architecture. The mushroom roof gave off the true fantasy vibe. She was about to open her side when he tended to her before she evan had a chance. He reached his arm out, lending his hand to her.

"Need a hand, m'lady" 

He said in a charming voice. She felt her cheeks become warm as she took his hand and carefully climbed down, but slipped and fell into him. She was so close to him, she could hear his heartbeat. When she looked up, his face was so close, his lips where mere centimeters from hers. She blinked and backed up, embarrassed for getting into his personal space.

"I'm so sorry, I lost my balance and slipped on the step"

She said worryingly, hoping that it wouldn't come off as rude that she invaded his space.

"No worries, its alright, didn't want you falling on you're face"

He said, as he walked up to the front door and opened it. Revealing the open foyer that had stairs going up and the living room off to the side.

"Mom, I brought someone home with me"

He called out, seeing a small green dragon come running toward and jumping into her arms, licking at her face.

"oh, that's Blazey, our pet dragon"

He said, smiling down at the dragon and pet her head. She climbed on him and licked at his face then scurried away. A woman came around the corner and came to greet them.

"Barley you're home, hello there"

She said warmly, seeing the woman gesture her arm out.

"Please, come in and make yourself at home"

She added, while walking back into what she could thought was the kitchen. She threw her shoes off and placed them by the door and waited for him to do the same. When he walked to a door by a side table and opened it, he motioned her over and he descended out of her vision. When she reached the door, she saw it was stairs going down. When she took the first few steps, she felt comfortable that it wasn't trespassing. As she reached the bottom, she saw Barley's shoes placed neatly by the last step. She walked forth and turned the corner to another door, she walked over and saw barley sitting down on a chair by a desk.

"So, you're name is Barley, that's a handsome name"

Barley nodded and motioned to another chair that was located right beside him. She walked over and sat down, seeing his eyes avert from one thing to another.

"Thank you, what's you're name?"

He asked, looking up at her, which made her cheeks heat up again. His hazel eyes sparkled and his freckles looked cute on him specially at his age.

"Carissa, umm...how old are you?"

She asked nervously, wondering about how old he was, since someone like him looked adorable with freckles.

"20, and wow, that's a pretty name"

He beamed, seeing her chuckle and hide her blushing face. Barley knew there was something about her that made him like her deep in his core. She had a personality that he wanted to know, see her from who she really was, not hiding in the darkness scared of how he might feel id she showed her true self.

"Oh wow, I'm 19. Yeah im young, but I have learned so much in the last 300 years"

Barley paused and stared up at her bewildered.

"Wait...did you say...300 years?"

Carissa blinked and smiled at him, which confirmed to him she wasn't lying.

"Wow, what was it like back then, was there adventure...OH...what about warriors on noble quests, hmm"

Carissa already knew her answer, but wanted to address it in a way that wouldn't scare him off.

"Well..."

She began, seeing him sit back down and listen intently. Maybe hearing about her tales would better her results in being his friend, maybe more...since she felt some sort of connection to him, a connection she never had with anyone before.

"Don't freak out, but i was a warrior back then...fighting off demons, ghouls and monsters alike. With my sword in hand and wand in the other, I defeated those that ever crossed my path"

Barley sat there speechless before he jumped up and threw his fists in the air, almost like he was cheering on her past heroic deeds.

"That's amazing!. I wonder how awesome you looked while taking down the so called, monsters"

She stared widely at him then took a breath in.

"Dangerous, deadly, filled to the brim with death at every turn. It was horrendous, seeing innocent lived being taken from..."

She said before pausing, clutching him close to her, after a few seconds she spoke up again.

"HIM..."

He stared at her confusedly then tried understanding whom she meant by, Him.

"Who is "Him" exactly?"

Carissa let him go and stood up and clutched her fists.

"The Soul Stealer, he's a menacing creature that took lives back in the ion years that i was fighting. He would take you by your neck and drain you're your soul. The more souls...the more powerful he was..we never had a chance to defeat him...as his straight was too much for us...so...Corey and i went separate ways...fled...went into hiding"

Barley widened his eyes and ran over to grab a box, then returned and scoured through the contents inside.

"I'm guessing, THE MANTICORE, Am I correct?"

He said, showing her a card with the familiar bat wings, scorpion tail and the lion features she knew long ago, that was INDEED Corey.

"Yes, that's her, the most fearless adventurer I ever knew"

Barley couldn't evan underestimate how she knew The Manticore. She was strong, fearless and sported her mighty sword with confidence.

"Question, how do you know her?"

He asked, seeing her get up and flip through the box of cards.

"She raised me when I was a baby, taught me about compassion, courageousness, strength, believing and to NEVER give up. She was there for me more then ANYONE, she was always picking me up after a nasty fall or if i needed a hand. Though she seemed tough on the outside or on the field of battle, she was soft and kind, always willing to help those in need"

She finished and found the Tavern card, looking at it almost like it was yesterday when she announced she had mastered all of those spells after 100 years of hard study, Corey cheered and congratulated her, saying that this was her time to show the evil that she was feared, not intimidating, it seemed like a memory she wish she could replay.

"Wow...that's actually kinda sweet that you and her have a connection like that"

He said fondly, seeing her perk up and turn to him, seeing him smile softly at her. He stood up and walked over to her, as he saw multiple cards strewn in a line. The phoenix Gem, the Tavern, Manitcore and Raven's Point.

"I have seen these places, I've been to them many times, traversed their puzzles and trickery's, evan almost got eaten by a dragon"

Barley stared widely and chuckled.

"Really, well i have seen a gelatinous cube, you could ask my brother, he saw it too"

Carissa stared at him in disbelief, scoffing at his response.

"Wow....that's crazy, I have never seen a jelly cube before"

Barley chuckled and rubbed his neck, before meeting her gaze which instantly took his breath away. Their gaze never ended, their eyes locked on one another, like they were in a staring contest, sharing smiles and eventually got closer to one another, but they didn't know why. He reached out to cup her face, seeing her cheeks turn a shade of pink. He pulled her in slowly and felt her lips slightly touch his in a soft kiss that lasted an eternity, like a button was pushed, putting everything on pause. Carissa never imagined meeting a guy, then all of a sudden start kissing him so early in a relationship, not evan that, a growing romantic bond too. When Barley slowly pulled away and saw her glazed over eyes, he knew she was alright with it, but didn't press her further.

"Barley, DINNER TIME!"

The woman called from upstairs which snapped them both out of their trance, they collected themselves and headed toward the stairs. Before Carissa could reach the stairs however, Barley stopped her.

"Hey, if i made you uncomfortable, just say so, I don't know what came over me"

He said, awkwardly. But from the look in her eyes, he knew she was alright with it.

"No worries, just, tell me ahead when you're gonna lay it on me, okay"

She replied warmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He smiled back and quickly kissed her cheek before climbing the stairs. Carissa stood there for a second taking in what had just happened.

_"Did he just...kiss my cheek"_

She felt her cheeks warm up again, but shrugged it off as she climbed the stairs to meet him for dinner.


	3. Dinner with the Lightfoots

As she ascended through the door, she heard Barley's voice and another male voice talking. She seeked out the source and saw another male elf and a centaur sitting at the dining table, alongside Barley. They all stared at her and greeted her.

"Hello, there, who might you be" The centaur asked, as Carissa walked over to the table. She was about to pull her chair out, but Barley reached for it and pulled it out for her. Traversing 

"Oh, thank you. To answer you're question, officer, my name is Carissa"

He smiled and chuckled to himself, as the lady returned placing plates of food on the table.

"Please, call my Colt, pleasure meeting you. This is my wife, Laurel and this is her youngest son, Iandore."

Iandore greeted her, but something with him made Carissa stand up and walked around to him and ask him a simple question.

"Iandore, stand please and kneel before me"

Ian stared at her and did as told, standing in front of her and kneeling down with his head bent.

"I'm sensing strong magic energy from you, Ian, you may stand"

He stood up and stared at her confusedly. He didn't exactly know why she asked him to do that. But for a weird reason, it had to mean something.

"Tell me Ian, who are you?"

She asked curiously, seeing him pipe up and respond immediately.

"My father was a wizard before he got sick"

Carissa stared at him then up to Laurel then around to Colt whom was giggling with Barley.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, you see umm..."

She began, but was cut off by a thought in her mind. How would they react to her not having a family, or having anyone who could take her in, since returning here she had no where to go, she'd either be on the streets or forced to go back to the human world.

"I don't have a family"

Everyone stared at her confused and wondered how she didn't have a family. Laurel and Colt stared concernedly at one another and motioned him to talk outside. He got up and excused himself.

"Wow, that sucks, I can imagine how you feel, I never knew my dad"

Carissa stared at Ian with sympathy and hugged him, something that scared him, but he regained himself and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry about that, he must be SO proud of the young man you have become"

She said warmly, placing her hands on his shoulders. Ian smiled and nodded.

"He is, and I plan to keep his wish alive, to make sure the world still has magic, since magic cant just disappear right?."

Carissa nodded and sat down at the table.

"That's right, magic cant just leave this realm, it existed, it wont go away unless this realm seized to exist"

Ian made a jester to say "Oh" and smiled cheerfully, feeling rejuvenated by her words. When Laurel and Volt came back in, they sat down at the table and they all ate dinner. Carissa got to know everyone, she learned a lot about Ian, was taught cooking tips from Laurel and learned security tips from Colt. When they all finished, Carissa helped Laurel with the dishes.

"So, Colt and I talked about it and we have decided to take you in, since we cant just let you go off into the night, not knowing if you'll survive out there"

Carissa was stunned about the sudden turn of events. She was terrified about being shunned, only for their mother to accept her and allow her into her family's lives.

"Laurel...I'd love to, but are you sure I wont be a problem, since, your son is amazing"

Laurel thought about it, and knew she was talking about Barley. She could tell from the way they were eyeing one another from across the table, that they had a connection.

"Oh, hunny, I know. Barley is a handful, but im sure you can change his childish endeavors and make him a true man while your living under this roof"

She explained. Carissa smiled warmly and put the dishes on the dish rack as laurel washed them.

"Like, I JUST met him...but im sensing there is a romance between us...cause, when wee were downstairs, he...kissed me"

Laurel paused for a few seconds then looked at her. Carissa tensed up, but saw laurel smile and continue washing the last few dishes before draining the sink. 

"Oh, he's feeling something for you, if a man makes the move immediately after you 2 just met, he's defiantly into you, im not a fortune teller, but I see how Barley looks at you"

Carissa thought about it and it clicked. Maybe Barley was into her and was trying to give her clues. She was gonna let him play his game before he decided to come out and confess his growing feelings for her, which she wasn't gonna lie, she had for him too. She wanted to know more about him so that's what she was gonna do.

Alright, talk to you tomorrow Laurel, im gonna sleep in the basement, might as well start getting comfy around here, right?"

Laurel giggled and nodded before heading upstairs. When she made it to his room, he was snoring away, dreaming away in his own fantasy world. She snuggled beside him and sighed, placing her head on his shoulder, making him shift and snuggle her closer to him. She blushed cherry red and felt his arms wrap around her small frame. She felt his warmth bounce off and hit her, which made her heart skip a beat. He let out a small sigh and placed his lips softly on her forehead, kissing it gently then readjusted his head. She giggled and wrapped her arm around, so her hand was on his upper back. She saw he was in different clothes, his shorts, t shirt and vest were hung on the chair he'd been siting on earlier that after noon. He was wearing what she saw was a black tank top and a pair of what she thought were dark grey joggers, but by further inspection, they were pajama pants. She fell asleep immediately from the sound of his breathing and his heartbeat which was in sync with hers. They remained tangled up in one another's arms for the remainder of the night.


	4. Growing Feelings

1 month later

As time flew by, Carissa had gotten used to having Blazey greet her in the kitchen in the mornings and Colt saying goodbye when he was heading off to work. She and Barley had learned almost everything about one another and have become more romantic, in private of coarse. They had found a new spot to hang out and no one knew about it. On a far off cliff up above the town and a place underneath the expressway down in the industrial district. These locations where the places for these 2 to have alone time, thus it be them innocently having a moment to themselves or just goofing off playing loud music.

It was one of those nights where Barley and Carissa would take off after dinner and drive to their designated spot and hang out, taking in nothing but one another's presence. When he parked Guinevere and they climbed in the back, they talked about Quests of Yore, their relationship and other things. When they went off and looked over the town and the skyscrapers in the distance, Carissa spoke up.

"You think we should tell them about us, or do you wanna wait a little longer?"

Barley snapped back and looked at her, raising a brow.

"Well, I do wanna share my relationship with them, but I don't want them saying that we should wait a while longer to see where it goes"

Carissa nodded and cupped his face in her hands. He stared into her eyes, seeing his reflection in them. He could just kiss her, but thought against it, as not to push himself onto her. Carissa stared at him with a slowly burning passion to mark him and be done with it.

"Barley?"

She said, his arms wrap around her without a second thought, feeling him press his lips into hers. The kiss was soft at first, bringing her senses to life with a jolt of his touch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her fingers in his hair, which resulted him releasing a disgruntled moan against her lips. He felt his cheeks become warm from her touch which jolting him from head to toe. When they parted, Barley took deep breaths in and tried regaining his mental stability.

"You have this thing about you, where you would make all the men around here fall to you're feet begging to love you"

Carissa scoffed and dug her face into his shoulder.

"I've done these things to my ex, it always got him going, to the point he'd beg for more"

Barley was taken back from her reply. She had an ex boyfriend, he wondered whom he was, an Elf maybe, a centaur...no.. not a centaur, she wasn't a fan of dating half horse creatures.

"Oh, well he's a jerk for letting you go, cause...umm..."

Barley cut himself off and tried saying something that wouldn't give of weirdness, but she assured him with a coy smile.

"Cause, you belong to me"

He added confidently. Carissa smiled widely and kissed him, once more digging her fingers in his hair. Barley let out a small whine, feeling her fingers tickle his neck then slither around. When they parted again, she turned to see the scape lit up with colors ranging in reds, yellows to blues and greens.

"Hehe, I love when you do it, it keeps me begging for more, unless you want me to beg"

Carissa snickered and giggled, punching his arm playfully.

"Ill make you beg when I want you to, just accept what I do to you"

Barley nodded and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her sigh and rest her head back against his shoulder.

* * *

Carissa POV

There was something that Barley had that made me like him more each day that passed. It wasn't long ago we met in that coffee shop and then became short term friends and now being romantically involved. There was a feeling he was hiding, but i didn't wanna pressure him to say anything, since evan i have my secret feelings for him, and they defiantly were "love" related. I looked at him for a second and imagined what would have happened if i never had met him, i would be back in Chicago in that same house, that same bed, those same walls. I knew my feelings were real, i just needed the right moment to express them.

* * *

Barley POV

My feelings for her grow each and everyday that passes. There is nothing id choose to replace these moments that we cherish together. I love every second that im with her, from times we laugh, to times we have felt down and needed a shoulder, we have one another's backs. She's everything I imagined a woman coming into my life would be, brilliant, gorgeous, smart, witty, courageous, adventurous, curious, mysterious, all of those. She makes my life so much better now that she's backing me up and keeping me out of trouble, something i would never trade for the world.

I'm in love with her, and nothing will change that.


	5. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED
> 
> Since i changed some of the story ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING, CONTAINS NSFW CONTENT
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

As the days flew by, Carissa and Barley had gotten more serious behind closed doors, finding excuses to drive off after lunch or dinner to have alone time. Then when finished the'd return home, their cheeks flushed red and their eyes darting around like nothing ever happened. Laurel knew the real reason, but never addressed it, as she knew they had it all planned out. 

Barley knew his feeling where strong, he always caught himself looking into her ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the clear moonlight. His breath was caught when their lips met, he froze when her fingers explored in his hair, it was too much for him to handle at first, but he was beginning to hold back urges that never threatened to erupted in him before. Carissa took in the star-filled sky, seeing all the bright shiny dots that almost made her eyes hurt. She turned to Barley whom was staring into space and fiddling with his keys. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, seeing him snap out of it.

"What are ya thinkin' about?"

She said, smiling warmly at him. He turned and smiled back, taking in her beauty that always made him breathless. It was like they first met, her blue eyes reflecting into his, her hair that hung low past her shoulders. Except now her hair was a blue like his and she was wearing clothes that made her more confident about who she was underneath.

"Umm, well..."

He began, but cut himself off. She waited for him to speak up, but when he fell silent she took her chance to respond.

"Is something bothering you?"

Barley widened his eyes and broke the silence.

"Oh No no no, of coarse not"

He replied, waving his hands in front of him in protest. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist, her lips were almost close enough to kiss. His heart skipped a beat when he took in her perfume she was wearing, it almost clouded his senses.

"Well, tell me what's on your mind"

She said, digging her face in his shoulder, as she sighed happily. He thought hard about it, did he want to tell her how he felt, was it the right time?, he had to find out.

"Carissa?"

He asked, seeing her look up at him. He heard her let out a simple "Hm?" which meant she was listening.

"I'm...I'm in love with you"

Carissa lifted her head and widened her eyes at his sudden confession, they almost looked like they were watering. She smiled widely and grabbed his face, pressing her lips into his, which made him choke a gasp and his heart to skip a beat. She could feel the tears close to falling, she never thought he'd be the first to confess something like that, since she's been dying inside to let him know that exact same thing. She felt one tear fall down her cheek as she parted from him, he saw it fall down her jawline and caught it, wiping it away.

"No, please don't cry, I'll feel bad if you cry"

Barley said warmly, as he cupped her face and kissed her deeply, making her yelp and almost start sobbing. She wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her fingers into his blue hair, a moan escaping his throat. When they parted again, they could see one another reflected in their eyes, though Carissa had tears falling from hers. He wiped them away and held her tightly to his chest.

"I swear on my life, I will never hurt you, evan if anyone tries"

He said in a serious tone, that made her feel secure and safe. She tried talking through her half sobs and whimpers, but it was difficult.

"Carissa, I'll love you till the end of days, when the sky falls down and fire rains upon us"

He said, seeing her smile and choke a happy sigh. "Barley, you're all I want" Barley placed a finger on her lips and made a low ~shh~ noise.

"Just show it, leave the words for later, okay"

Carissa nodded and kissed him deeply, feeling his hands tangle into her hair. She was happy that he belongs to her, there was nothing she wanted more. When they finally stopped kissing to catch their breaths, Barley dragged her to Guinevere and they both hopped in. They didn't take long before their shirts were strewn around and they were getting to their pants. Carissa grabbed for the hem of his cargo's and tried undoing them but their lips crashing and their moans made everything all the more difficult. Barley chuckled as he help her rid of his pants.

"Ughh, thank you, its my first time doing this,so, i know nothing"

She said annoyingly. Barley stared wide at her and tilted his head in curiosity. First, this is you're first time doing...whatever it is we are doing, cause...same with me" Carissa smirked and laughed at herself.

"They call it making love, or the safe term, All the Way"

Barley raised a brow and looked at her, but shrugged it off after she grabbed him by his broad shoulders and reconnected their lips together. His hands explored all around her hips and down around her thighs, he got a little too close to her center which made her shift his hands elsewhere. He licked at her neck and down her chest, which made her moan out his name, something he found hot and attractive.

"B-Barley~"

She moaned, seeing him smirking evilly like an idiot, something she found sexy, specially in a moment like this. They were about to skip the 4th base and go straight for the home run, she wanted every inch of him, and she was gonna get it, tonight.

"mm, yeah baby, moan my name, you know that's a total turn on...evan if this is a first for me"

She smirked and locked her legs around his waist, grabbing his hair hard, his head yanking back and a yelp escaping his throat. He heard her chuckle satisfyingly.

"Mmm and I like passionately abusing you, making you yelp in pleasurable pain is MY turn on"

Barley thought how hot it was her being dominant, yet she was on bottom, he wondered how aggressive she was, he wanted to find out.

"You wanna be on top?"

He asked. But before he could get a response, he was flipped on his back, seeing Carissa straddle him. His eyes widened from the turn of events, he had 0 time to respond.

"YES PLEASE!"

She said loudly as she trailed her tongue down his chest, reaching his nipples. She nibbled one, biting hard, seeing him moan and thrive, trying his hardest not to resist, but she knew from him gripping the blanket beneath them, she was making it all too difficult for him to turn back.

"Ahh...Ahh...C-Carissa"~

He moaned, hearing her chuckle darkly as she continued biting his nipple, making moan after moan escape him.

"Oh"~

"A-Ahh"~

"Mmmm"~

She grinned hearing such beautiful symphonies escape his throat. Carissa was getting sensations down south hearing him make those noises, they were almost too much for her. she crawled off quickly and threw off her jeans then climbed back on top of him, seeing his hazel eyes clouded and hazy.

"Mmm, I wanna please you. Let me give you something you'll be asking for once I'm done with you"

She said as she gripped the slow growing bulge in his briefs. Barley groaned under his breath as she rubbed it, before she finally took his briefs down to expose his manhood. She took it with ease and gave him the all to familiar foxy stare as she trailed her tongue up and down, making him wince and moan. He gripped her head and tangled his fingers in her hair, feeling her warm tongue trail up and down a few timed before she took him all in, his eyes closing shut and a long pleasurable moan escaping his throat, something that got her panties wet, instantly.

_"Darn it, Barley...your making ME horny now"_

She thought to herself. Seeing his "aww" and "mm" faces, told her she was hitting the right spots on his engulfed region. she stared up at him, seeing him lift himself slightly to meet his gaze.

"Do you want me to ride it?"

She asked as she slowly jerked it off. Barley nodded and watched as she yanked his briefs off and took her panties off, which where almost entirely soaked through. She motioned herself and slowly felt it engulf her entire being. She yanked him upward, so their lips could touch, but the feeling of him inside her distracted them from kissing.

"Holy Sword of Cepheus"

Carissa Whined, feeling him all the way inside her. She began normal paced thrusts up and down, sending him into a endless trance of bliss.

"Holy, and everything A-Almighty"

Barley whined, tossing his head to one side then the other. Carissa caressed his chest, seeing his hazy glace catch hers. He lift himself up, gripping her butt cheeks and kissed her deeply, their tongues fighting for dominance, but losing every time they clashed. When they finally parted, he laid back down, watching her small breasts barely bounce. He grabbed them with such force it made Carissa whine and moan in shock and pleasure.

"Ohh, Barley"~

She sounded sexy when she moaned or whined, it almost was too much for him. Watching her bounce up and down on his manhood defiantly showed how much she enjoyed being in control, she was willing to satisfy him first then leave herself to last.

"Ughh, B-Barley?"

She whined. He stared up at her and gave a simple nod of his head.

"Y-Yes"

He replied, feeling her adjust then resume.

"I-I...I was wondering if-"

She began but was cut off with Barley embracing her tightly, cursing and groaning under his breath, feeling a liquid shot inside her. Barley groaned softly as he fluttered his eyes, feeling the sweat around his forehead. He took in the smell of her skin then fell back down on the van floor in exhaustion. Carissa felt his and her orgasms collide which made her shiver and jolt on top of him before they stopped soon later. She crawled off him and snuggled into his chest. He grabbed the second blanket and tossed it above them, then wrapped his arms around her small frame, as he tried catching his breath.

"Wow...whatever...that was...it felt amazing"

Barley said between breaths, hearing her moan in agreement. He turned to her, seeing her glazed over eyes and pecked her lips softly. She cupped his face, feeling him climb on top of her, his hands exploring her body like before. He licked down and nibbled on her nipples, a long moan escaping her throat as she tangled her fingers in his now messy blue hair. When he finished, he rested

his head on her chest. She played with his hair as he slowly fell into slumber, before she too fell asleep with him in her arms.


	6. Morning

As the night turned into early sunrise, the 2 sleeping forms inside laid there wrapping in each others arms. Barley was away in a dream, while Carissa stirred and fluttered her eyes open. She took in the blurry image of the back of Guinevere. She groaned softly and sat up, taking in her surroundings carefully, before seeing a sleeping Barley beside her. Her eyes went from his tattoo, back to the surroundings in the van. Had he really confessed his love for her, had they really taken this too far and ruined their relationship all because of lust and passion that blazed within themselves. She felt like crying, like running away from this possible nightmare. Her whimpers grew to a volume that made Barley shift and wake up confused. He turned to see Carissa shaking and hiding her face. He got up immediately and comforted her. 

"Hey, whats wrong, I see you shaking violently"

She turned terrifyingly to see his face covered in concern and worry. She bursted into tears and dug her face in his bare shoulder. He placed a hand on her head and the other supporting her back, rubbing up and down reassuringly.

"Hey, please, I told you I don't want you crying, as it will make me feel guilty"

He said in a clear upset tone. Her sobs grew in volume then toned down after a few minutes. She pulled away and stared into his eyes, seeing them slowly start tearing up. She wiped them away and he did the same, wiping her fallen tears away only for new ones to fall.

"Tell me what I did wrong, was it last night...was it what we did, cause we can pretend it never happened"

He must have triggered her when he confesses to her last night. Were those happy tears or tears of regret and disgust, he needed to know.

"Please...tell me what I did wrong"

He pleaded, tears forming and almost falling, but she wiped them away again, confirming he did nothing wrong.

"It's not you, Barley, its me. I have issues and i want you to know about them. But im scared you wont stick around...to...understand"

She said, breaking into a long sob. Barley couldn't help but break down and hold her close to him, sobbing softly with her, before he couldn't cry no more. He wiped her tears away and fixed her hair that covered her face, evan if she was crying, she still looking gorgeous.

"Well, I'll stand by you till I take my last breath, im going NOWHERE without you"

Barley assured in a serious tone. Carissa couldn't help but smile a bit. She took in a few breathes to calm herself down then began from the beginning.

"You see, I wasn't exactly normal after he broke up with me...I had the entire world when I was with him...but then when he graduated and said he was going to collage...he broke it off with me, claiming if I wasn't going with him, it want gonna last. He left me...tears in my eyes, my heart shattered...and all he gave me were goodbyes and heartache then on. I became severely depressed and felt like my life was over...but if I had not come back, I wouldn't be here with you...in your arms, in your embrace...kissing you, holding you...and having you loving me with all your being"

Barley felt rejuvenation and nearly broke down in tears again from the words she said. He knew deep in his core she was the only one for him, like the gods above blessed him with the daughter of Aphrodite in his favor. She was a gift from above and he was NEVER gonna take her for granted.

"Carissa, baby, listen, what i said last night is the truth. I have NEVER...in 20 years i have lived on these sacred grounds, in this realm...have I met a woman like you. You have changed my look on life entirely and I see a future where you and I are happy together. Don't ever think that because he gave up on you, that your worth less to anyone else, you are worth more to me then anything. No woman could take your place, nor would I put anyone above you, cause you stole MY heart from day one when I met you"

Carissa smiled widely and kissed him deeply, feeling tears form again.Barley laid her down and kissed her neck and down her chest. Carissa didn't evan bother saying a word as he made his way down and stopped to look at her.She gave him that all too families foxy look from last night which gave him butterflies.

"Lemme show you how much I love you, if you will let me"

Carissa sat up and tugged at his shoulders, their lips meeting again. Barley moaned and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her fingers explore his hair. When they parted, they took in desperate breaths.

"Maybe another time, lets get home, I need to talk to your mother"

Barley gladly nodded and the 2 got re-dressed and drove back home.


	7. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter marks the start of Carissa's strong Mother/Daughter relationship with Laurel :'D
> 
> Laurel and Carissa really bond after this chapter so :'D LOOK OUT FOR 8 AND 9 CONTAINING THESE 2
> 
> also, its a bloody LONG CHAPTER AND MARKS THE START OF THE ADVENTURE FOR
> 
> THE WATER GEM

When they arrived home, Carissa and Barley walked toward the door, hand in hand and walked through into the Foyer, expecting to see Laurel or Colt.

"Mom, we're home"

Barley called out, not seeing anyone till Laurel turned the corner and embarrassed her son and Carissa with tight hugs.

"You 2 must have had some emergency, since you 2 were gone for some time"

Laurel said, as the 3 walked into the kitchen. Carissa motioned Barley to head downstairs while she talk to his mother. He walked off and left the ladies alone.

"Laurel, I know you hope that Barley and I could make it work out, but something happened and...I need you to understand why such a thing happened"

Laurel turned immediately and frowned her brows worryingly.

"Well, I'm all ears, Colt had an emergency and wont be home till dinner time"

Carissa became nervous and scared about how Laurel might take this situation, that she slept with her son, but not that, they had Intercourse, not knowing one thing about it, yet they did it.

"Barley and I are dating now, but we jumped way ahead and well, we went "All the Way" by accident. But no need to fear, im taking BC"

Laurel didn't get angry, nor was she close to it, she remained calm and collected, something that shook Carissa's spine. Laurel walked up and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"As long as you 2 know what you're doing, im not afraid of what consequences you 2 will make"

She said reassuringly and in a supportive tone. Carissa sniffles and smiled. Laurel saw her eyes slightly red and assumed that what they did was more emotion then painful.

"Oh no, did you have one of your moments"

Carissa sighed and nodded, seeing Laurel gasp and hug her tightly. Carissa hugged her back and saw Barley walk in and motion his hands if it was cool, which she motioned that it was. Barley made himself known and Laurel turned to her son with a warm and assured expression.

"Son, im not mad, I'm happy you 2 came to me, you 2 deserve one another, and no one is gonna tell you two cant be together"

Carissa and Barley smiled at one another, happy that his mother understood what true love was and the sacrifices those will make in order to stay happy.

"Thanks mom, we really appreciate that you understand the situation"

He said in a relieved tone, Laurel chuckled and shook her head.

"I know how you 2 feel for one another, it isn't hard to disguise. The looks you give, the banter you two share, it was clear you were falling in love"

Barley and Carissa stood there shocked that his mother know the signs of true love between 2 individuals.

"Of coarse, you were married to their father"

Carissa spoke up, seeing Laurel nod reassuringly and get back to her errands.

"Their father was an interesting man, but over time I learned he was defiantly the one for me. We fell in love and knew it was meant to be"

Laurel said, motioned them to sit down at the couch. Carissa looked at Barley and took his hand and dragged him to the couch and sat down, Barley sitting close beside her, his one arm around her waist. Laurel handed them an old Photo album that looked like it was from years ago before the brothers were born.Carissa flipped through seeing old photos from their wedding from when Barley was born, she really loved to see photo's of the past, specially if they involved Barley in his younger years.

"Ughh, look at that cute little thing"

Carissa cooed as she pointed out one photo of a 2 year old Barley with his father. Barley smiled at the photo, the feeling of dread coming and passing as he looked at one where his mother made him a cake for his birthday. Carissa looked at Barley and saw the faint expression of dread on his face, but he tried covering it up, to not make it obvious he was missing his dad.

"U-Um, i'll be right back"

Barley said before running off downstairs. Carissa and Laurel exchanged confused and puzzled looks at one another. Laurel knew what it was, she just wasn't gonna say anything. 

"What was that about?"

Carissa said, breaking the awkward silence. Laurel sighed and sat beside her, her brows still frowned and a pout across her lips.

"I know what it is, its his father"

Carissa looked down at a photo of Barley, possible no younger then 2, and his father. They looked happy, before he was sick that is. Laurel looked down at the photo and broke the silence.

"His death was hard for Barley to handle, since he was too young to understand life and death. Growing up, Barley grew distant when he had those "moments" where he'd shut out me and Ian, so if he lets you in, I wont be surprised"

Carissa should have known that his father was the reason for his sudden change in emotion and attitude. She really wanted to help, so she got up and walked downstairs to confront him about it. As suspected, his door was closed and possibly locked on the other side, but she could hear faint sobbing on the other side. She sighed to herself and sat down on ground against the door. She looked up at the ceiling, contemplating what she should say, then broke the silence.

"Barley, can I come in, you and I can have a long talk about it together?"

The silence that filled the environment almost killed her, but she heard those footsteps get closer to the door, she heard a click, then the door open slightly. He saw her sitting there and when she turned to meet up with his gaze, he nearly broke down again. He opened the door to let her in, and as she entered and he closed the door behind him, he met her on his bed. She looked at him and could tell he was indeed letting the sorrow and ache pour out, she knew this wasn't fair, someone else could have died and his father could have lived. She took his hands and held them tightly in hers, feeling his grip tighten like hers.

"I can tell how hard it is for you. You struggle to accept his death, but it seems that the demon is always looming over your shoulder telling you to continue feeling grief and pity, am I right?"

Barley remained silent for a few seconds before he nodded slowly. Carissa sighed and pulled his head into her chest, feeling his arms wrap around her. She played with his hair and heard him take in sharp breaths, almost as if it hurt for him to.

"I-...um"

He began but stopped, thinking about what to say, so he wouldn't sound either rude or gave off the impression he was pushing her away. But there was something about her embrace that almost made him wanna give in and let her into his depressing and lonely dark side that no one knew, except his mother and Ian.

"Well...you are right, its just that, I don't like being bothered when im like this. Normally I'd tell you to get lost and not bother me again, but doing that, im afraid ill-"

He stopped again, a whimper breaking through and making him almost begin crying again. She leaned her head into his, feeling him shiver from the feeling of losing her all because of his emotional breakdowns.

"Lose- ...you quicker then I ever imagined"

Carissa sighed and understood what he meant. She wouldn't dare leave his side all because he felt pain and suffering.

"Barley, i would never leave you because I'll be here to support you. I-"

She stopped and wondered if she really wanted to say It, since she said it last night, but did she mean it, she knew deep inside what her feelings where.

"I love you, and want you to stay strong for me"

Barley smiled at those 3 words and raised his head to meet her eyes. They sparkled with little effort, they always looked like they contained stars.

"I love you too, I'll try, since im beginning to feel like I'm half the man I was meant to be"

Carissa frowned and placed her hands on his shoulders. He saw her expression shift from assurance to worry.

"Don't ever say that, like how your not a screw-up, you are a smart, courageous young man with every card in the deck. If anyone can take those strong steps to recovery, It's you"

Barley smiled slightly and took a long breath in then exhaled. He felt a little better but knew it take him time before he was 100%. Carissa caressed his hands and held them tightly, feeling his grip tighten around hers.

"You're not alone in this"

She said reassuringly, seeing him sigh and rest his head on her shoulder. Then it dawned on her, there was a way to bring their father back in elemental form, and what element would that be, Water.

"Barley, I just had a thought, we can bring him back, I just need the water gem located in Lock Lake"

Barley raised his head and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What, why...that's impossible...he's permanently dead"

He said, seeing her give a assuring expression, which meant she wasn't lying.

"With the water Gem, i can resurrect him into water, almost like he never died at all, he was reborn into water"

Barley widened his eyes at the realization. Was he really gonna be able to permanently talk to his dad, no more goodbyes, no more feeling lost and hoping there was a light at the end of this tunnel he was trapped in.

"Alright, when do we leave?"

Barley asked, seeing Carissa get up and grab his shoes and his vest.

"Right now, we are gonna pick up Ian from school and head off, ill let Laurel know where we are going, so she doesn't freak out"

Barley nodded and threw his shoes and vest on as Carissa raced upstairs to let Laurel know where they were going.

"Laurel, there is something i need you to know"

Laurel peeked her head and walked up to her with a questioned look on her face.

"Yeah?"

She piped up, wondering what she was gonna say.

"So, there is a way to bring your husband back, but I need the boys to help me....We will be gone for a bit, but understand this, your boys will be safe while im with them"

Laurel looked almost worried, but let out a sigh and locked Carissa into an embrace.

"Protect them with you're life"

Laurel said simply, seeing Carissa nod reassuringly and waited for Barley. When he finally came up and hugged his mother goodbye, they set off to pick up Ian.


	8. The Adventure Begins

As they arrived in front of the High-school, Carissa and Barley waited for Ian to come out. Barley was focused but a thought kept sneaking up on him.

 _"I was thinking maybe-"_ Was what replayed in his head, what was Carissa trying to say, it was a mission to figure out.

"Babe?"

Carissa turned and looked at him, but saw he wasn't looking at her, but at the car in front of them.

"Yeah?"

She replied back, seeing him reach out caress her face with soft strokes. She placed her hand on his and leaned into it.

"What were you saying last night?"

She widened her eyes and remembered what she had said last night, there was no lie that she wanted to say it, but thought it be awkward if Ian had come out to greet them, so she let it out anyway.

"If you wanted to be my...Boyfriend"

She turned away sheepishly but his sudden movements proved her wrong yet again. He turned her head and kissed her, making her jump out of her seat. She embraced him and drowned into the kiss, feeling her shoulders relax and her bad thoughts melt away. When they parted, Ian was walking over toward the van.

"Hey you 2, whats going on"

He said, seeing Carissa beet red face and Barley rubbing his neck awkwardly. Ian furrowed his brows in fury but thought nothing of it. He hopped into the van and Barley drove off.

"Ian, we have a new quest, and it's taking us into unknown territory you've never been before"

Ian didn't look an inch scared, but instead he remained calm.

"Where would this unknown territory be, exactly"

Ian asked wondering where that would be. Instead Barley piped up which shook Ian to his core.

"Carissa is gonna bring dad back, permanently this time"

Ian widened his eyes. Knowing there was no spell that could resurrect the dead.

"Barley, that's impossible, there is no way we can bring him back, thus permanently"

Carissa shook her head and assured Ian, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"We are gonna obtain the water gem, one of 4 elemental gems, in order to obtain it, i must ask the water spirit kindly if I may take it from its resting place, you 2 are gonna wait patiently for me"

Ian stared but nodded in disbelief. As they drove down the express way and made their way up toward Loch Lake. Ian was wondering how such a object can just simply resurrect a person from death. He didn't let it worry him since Carissa had everything figured out.

"We have made it to our destination"

Barley announced as he drove up toward a lake that looked gorgeous, but people whom enjoy the blue waters and the fresh air, there lied a dark secret in the depths. They all exited the van and walked toward the waters, taking in the faint breeze that passed by.

"So, let me get this straight, this gem can resurrect people into some sort of water form?"

Carissa turned and nodded before showing him a spell in the Tome of Magic.

"This spell can permanently resurrect a person from the dead, making them immortal to attacks and damage. They act much like water, minus the wet part, they see and feel real, but in water form"

Ian stared bewildered at such a spell, but thought about it, seeing his dad for the first time, face to face. But then it dawned on him...

"Carissa, you do magic!"

Carissa turned to him, his eyes wide and his arms stretched out. She knew he was gonna ask that, her secret was foiled.

"Yes, I have for the last 300 years. The Manticore gave this book to me in order to really harness the inner sorceress in me, I'm known as the most powerful of them all"

Ian and Barley stared wide at her then at one another, shocked at her sudden confession. She stripped her clothes off, revealing a bikini underneath, something Barley never noticed at all until now. She put her foot in the water, then the other, till she was knee depth in the water. She could fee the breeze and how it passed by through the trees. She trudged deeper before diving into the waters, splashing water around till the waters where still. Ian and Barley waited for what seemed like an eternity, hoping when she returned she had the gem in her clutches. Minutes turned into hours until finally, she emerged from the waters on top of a horse, a water horse.

"Thank you, I promise the gem is safe with me, great water spirit"

The horse huffed and took off back into the water. Ian and Barley stared shocked, amazing and astounded by the sight of such a majestic creature in water form. Carissa walked over and showed them the gem.

"This is the Water Gem, containing all water based powers and spells, including the spell to bring your father back"

She said, rotating it, seeing the sun shine on it, making it shimmer. They climbed back in the van and drove home, excited to tell mom about their success.

"I cant believe this, im actually gonna see dad this time"

Ian beamed happily, Carissa smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"And I get to see what type of wizard he was, since im curious"

Ian chuckled and nodded in agreement. Barley turned sharply and parked, which startled Carissa and Ian both. He exited through the drivers seat, slamming the door behind him and walked around. Carissa wondered what the problem was, probably one of his random emotional fits. She assured Ian to stay as she exited the van through the passenger side. She watched as he struggled with a dollar bill, cursing through his teeth.

"Argh"

She tried to act accordingly, without him lashing out on her for no reason. She tried placing a hand on his shoulder which made him tense up, but shortly relax. She heard him sigh deeply and lean against the machine.

"Why has it taken this long to understand..."

He said in a almost shaky voice. Carissa frowned her brows and watched as he walked over and rubbed his forehead, taking his beanie off, revealing his blue hair.

"Understand what?"

She simply asked. He turned and placed the beanie on her head, then walked off to clear his head. She ran after him and stepping in front, stopping him.

"Barley, tell me whats wrong, I'm here if you need a shoulder" 

Barley stared off to the side at the tree's, Carissa cupped his face and turned it, so his eyes met hers.

"What's wrong"

She asked concernedly, his hands resting on her waist. She tried seeing something in his eyes that shimmered in the moonlight, she had totally forgot it was night time. She quickly checked her phone, and to her surprise it was 9 pm.

"I...I wanna be good enough for you. I'm just angry that the person I used to be is the person I still am"

Carissa stared confused but it clicked in her head. He was regretting his past decisions. What those where, she'd never know.

"Barley, we all make mistakes, we grow from them, we shouldn't let them shackle us down"

Barley felt a slight feeling if relief, but knew it wasn't enough to shake the embarrassment and regret being the person who parked wherever he wanted, driving recklessly under the influence, it made him sick. With Carissa, he went by every rule just to keep him outta jail or evan worse, Prison.

"I want you to be honest, am I worth it. Am I worth your time, am I worth crying over, am I worth arguing with when we disagree, am I worth fighting for when times get tough"

Carissa stared at him like he was being ridiculous, but from how his brows where arched and how his eyes stared daggers in her, she knew he was being serious.

"Barley I know when a man is worth my time, and you have everything my ex doesn't have. He never took time for me, he was always running off with his friends. You take every second to be with me, evan if we are apart. He never took time to listen to me, you have your ears perked up at my every word"

Barley thought to himself _"What a total jerk"_ , he wondered why a man would love a woman and not put everything down for her.

"Maybe cause he never deserved you. There is an old saying that i remember back when my old friend was dating a girl, their happily married now, but he said if you're gonna love a woman, you have to accept her baggage too, am I right"

Carissa nodded and embraced him, resting her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"Yes, Ill always be here to carry some of the baggage off your shoulders"

Barley smiled and kissed her deeply, making Carissa yelp. She drowned in the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, a soft moan escaping as her fingers tangled into his hair. When they parted, they retrieved his dollar and eventually got snacks at a gas station and continued their venture back home.


	9. Confessions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reveal that Carissa is more then just a magic wielding sorceress, she's something else.

Once they returned home, they walked in and announced the news to their mom.

"Are you serious, i thought the visitation spell was the only way to bring him back"

Laurel said concernedly, seeing Carissa shake her head.

"Nope, this permanently brings him back in water form, thus he can see, hear, smell and act like normal, like he used to do"

Laurel stared completely taken a back, trying to wrap her head around how such a spell can bring her late husband back. It didn't matter anymore, their family was gonna be complete again, evan if she was remarried to Colt. When Barley headed downstairs and Ian went to do his homework, Laurel went and made herself and Carissa a snack. Carissa thought that maybe it was time to reveal the truth about who she really was underneath the human facade.

"Um, Laurel?"

She asked nervously, seeing her turn and raise her brows, a smile appearing.

"Yes?"

She replied seeing Carissa twiddle her fingers before meeting her eyes which had faint curiosity in them.

"There is something you need to know, but im scared to tell Barley...since he might think differently of me"

Laurel's expression twisted into concern and worry. She knew that this was serious, since it involved Barley.

"Oh, well out with it, their gonna be home in a little bit"

Carissa was about to speak before the front door opened, revealing Barley and Ian.

"Mom we're home"

Ian said, placing his staff aside and walking upstairs with his backpack. Barley walked into the kitchen and gave Carissa a peck on the lips. She stared into space before snapping out of it.  
"Barley, you're mom ran out of eggs, we need to get more"

She said, before dragging him out the back door and toward Guinevere. Barley didn't ask and hopped in before backing out and driving down the road. They drove on for what seemed like an eternity before they finally reached the store. Barley was about to turn the van off before Carissa stopped him.

"Hold on, never mind, she bought eggs when we where gone, she must have forgotten. Lets go for a drive to our fave spot shall we?"

Barley scoffed and drove off toward the side road that was beside the express way. When they arrived and he turned the van off she got out and walked off to stretch her legs. He ran after her and walked beside her, seeing the look of worry on her face.

"Hey, why all of a sudden so worried, huh?"

Barley asked, seeing her stop and look up at him. He could see a sense of guilt and worry in her eyes, like she was close to crying.

"Babe, whatever you have to say, just say it, its not like its gonna scare or anger me"

He said, placing his hands on her shoulders. She knew he was being assuring, but she still was scared about how he'd react.

"Barley...You promise you wont get angry and leave me"

Barley stared down at her and could see her shaking, which almost made her want to embrace her and tell her everything was gonna be okay.

"I would never, we have come this far, im not backing out"

He said, seeing tears fall down her cheeks. He tried to comfort her, but she turn away, hiding her face.

"Im...a Half Elf"

She confessed, hearing him scoff. She turned seeing him stand with his arms crossed.

"Really, like that's gonna make me walk away. You're a Half Elf, that makes you 100 times more amazing then previously thought"

Carissa stared wide at him and felt his arms embrace her tightly. She looked up seeing that loving expression that calmed her. He wasn't evan shocked that she was his ancestors enemy...but far from an enemy, their hero.

"Wait, your not upset that i kept this from you, aren't you not furious at this point"

She said furrowing her brows, seeing him scoff.

"Nope, cause i knew what you where at first glace"

Carissa widened her eyes in surprise. She couldn't believe he knew what she was and never addressed it to her, she demanded an answer.

"Is that why you talked to me at the coffee shop that day, cause that would make sense"

Barley simply nodded, further explaining his reason. She chuckled to herself, a finger wiping away her tears.

"You're extraordinary, someone much different then an Elf like myself. You make the other girls jealous about what they don't have, that's why I fell for you, your different, you're rare and you are all mine"

Carissa smiled wide, feeling relieved that she could sport her long ears without thinking the negative. She cupped his face and kissed him passionately, feeling his arms wrap around her. The kiss lasted awhile before they parted, taking in breaths and walking back to Guinevere. When they returned, they climbed in through the side door and wasted no time removing their clothes and making rhapsodies through the night.

"B-Barley"

Carissa whined, feeling his thrusts growing faster as his grip on her hips tightened. He gritted his teeth and tossed his head back, feeling the peak inching closer as her moans and whines clouding his thoughts. Before long, he released, her grip on the sheets tightened before loosening seconds later, moans and whines coming from both of them. She arched her back and felt a shiver travel up, making her whine once more before he collapsed beside her,taking in heavy breaths.

"I'm glad it was you"

Carissa said as her chest rose and fell. He turned and frowned his brows, a smile appearing before pecking her lips softly, but she deepened the kiss as she tangled herself around him. He moaned as her fingers tangled in his hair, her cold touch sending a shiver down his spine. As their lips parted they stared at one another for the longest time, soon falling asleep. 


	10. Tables Turned Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welll.........this is something  
> Due to multiple things happening, i have finally posted this chapter...Enjoy my magicals

Everything seemed perfect for Barley and Carissa, their relationship was picture perfect in their eyes, nothing could possibly pull them apart. Ever since Laurel knew Carissa was a Half-Elf, she wanted to address this to Ian and Colt, as the 2 were out enjoying themselves,leaving Laurel to do the dishes after dinner.

"Colt, Carissa is more different then we last expected?"

She said, finishing the last remaining dishes before turning the tap and drying her hands.

"And what would that be exactly, hunny"

He replied curiously as he lifted a brow. Laurel stuttered and tried fumbling for words, but could only say what was most important.

"She's a half-elf, and probably the last of her kind"

Colt's eyes widened and he shot up on all four of his hooves, Laurel jumping back, hearing the table make a deafening banging sound. Ian rushed downstairs to see the commotion.

"YOU LET A HALF-ELF INTO OUR HOME!"

He shouted in shock, seeing Laurel grow scared and worrisome. Laurel couldn't respond as Ian turned and saw the fear on his mother's face. 

"Whats going on, something happen with Carissa?"

Ian said as Colt turned to him sharply, making Ian's spine tense up.

"You realize Ian we have a problem here, a problem being that we have taken in a enemy of you're ancestors"

Laurel tried once more to find words, but ended up feeling defeated. Ian stared confusedly at Colt before letting it settle in his head. Outside the back door to the kitchen, Barley and Carissa where crouched behind the house in the backyard, overhearing the conversation between Colt and Laurel. She grew concerned as she held onto herself, thinking the horrible things that Colt would do to her.

"Laurel, look at what we have done, we let a cold killer into our house, and now Barley is gonna meet the consequences. You will have you're own son KILLED because you never got rid of her, all because You felt bad for her since she never had parents!"

Barley couldn't evan fathom, how could Carissa be a "Cold Killer". Carissa shook her head in disbelief at something insane and mundane as that. She placed her hands on his shoulders to comfort him, but he tensed up, grabbed her hand and dragged her to Guinevere. He dragged her into the back and sped out of the driveway and down the road, under the invisibility spell of coarse.

* * *

They drove for what seemed like hours, till they finally made it to their spot under the express way. She looked over to him, seeing his brows furrowed and a scowl across his lips.

"Barley, I don't know why he thinks im a cold killer, I left this realm WAY before the war took place"

He saw him nod and climb in the back, dragging him with her. When he sat her down and sat across from her. He grabbed his bag of snacks and tore it open, taking one out and feeding it to her. She chewed on it, then ate the last half from his fingers. he stuffed 3 in his mouth, then fed her another.

"Saying that makes me so angry i just-"

Barley said then paused as he stared angrily around the van before covering his face with his hands, his elbows supported on his thighs. Carissa wanted to comfort him, but thought against it as she tried getting up, before something stopped her. She turned seeing Barley holding onto her wrist, his head still obscured.

"He doesn't understand that you're on our side...that you'd NEVER hurt me...not evan if the world stood still, right"

He said in a low voice. Carissa didn't know why Colt was so against her kind that he demanded against why Laurel took her in.

"Yes, of coarse. I love you with all I am, more then words can explain"

She replied, sitting back down in front of him. She could tell he was shaking, almost like he was holding back an urge to cry or something. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, seeing him look up. She could see faint tears falling down his face. She had never seen him cry like that, a look of desperation, of hurt or despair. She knew from within that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"We can't be here If all that will happen is them taking you away from me. We HAVE to run away, but where"

He whined, trying to wipe away the tears from his face. Carissa thought about it long and hard as he sniffled and tried eating another few puffs from the bag. Then it clicked in her head, she knew where they could go.

"The human world, we could run away there. It's safe, secluded and with a different environment, no one can find us"

She said cheerfully as she held his shoulders. He stared confusedly, but let it sink in after a few seconds.

"I don't care, as long as we are together, I'm down to do about anything"

He said, getting into the drivers seat and starting up the van. They drove for a while before they disappeared in a portal. 

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^


End file.
